Fangs choice
by UPDRAFTGIRL37
Summary: The flock finds out who the school is going to experement with next. Will they find her? And will Fang fall for her instead of Max? What will max have to go through to find her also?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**NEW STORY!!**

**Heya everyone!! Sorry, but I just Re-read the first chapter of this chapter, and… well it sucked.**

**i deleted it. So I had a different idea.**

**Same story line, kind of. Oh well, I'm going to post it soon.**

**Also, sorry, but in two days I'm leaving for camp for two weeks so I cant update then... I have a life too!**

**Just kidding. And thanks a LOT to all my reviewers!**

**Lots of luv!!**

**-UPDRAFTGIRL37**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *


	2. The School

**

* * *

**

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**hey everyone! sorry i just re-read my first chapter of this story and thought it was really really really lame!! sorry, but i deleted it... oh well! heres how i want the new story to be like! enjoy!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Nudge! Hurry up! Just being back in this place makes me freaked out and scared!" Angel whispered.

We were all down on our knees behind a big row of old computers.

And we were in, yup! You guessed it, the school.

"Uh- huh. Yea, sure." Nudge said slowly, too absorbed in her work to realize what we were saying.

She had both of her hands on the side of computer as the screen flashed with a billion different images.

"Wow, ok… I got it!" she whispered excitedly.

"Good, now can we get _out_ of here?!" Gazzy whispered already heading for the door.

This place has been deserted for years it looks like.

I mean maybe no one has been here since we blew up itex in Germany three years ago.

You're probably wondering what the hell were doing back in the school.

Iggy got paranoid about that because they haven't attacked us for so long, they're probably planning something really, really, big.

So he made all of us come back down here to check it out.

"Yea lets go!" angel whispered, crawling right after Gazzy. "Fine, let's go." I said.

Nudge grabbed the last of the pages from the printer that she had printed out.

"Fang, follow up the end!" I said as I flew out the door and up in the sky.

Then after me, Iggy, then nudge, then Gazzy, then angel, and finally fang, following up the end as I told him to.

We flew for a couple hours and finally stopped in front of a big beautiful house in the middle of nowhere.

Our home. (Courtesy of Dr. Martinez.)

As they all landed, I called out, "ok guys, lets all go sit at the kitchen table."

We all walked in the door and toward the kitchen table.

We all sat down and total laid down in the blue dog bed angel _made_ me buy for him.

"Alright guys, here's what I found when I was going through the computer at the school," Nudge said authoritatively.

She threw all the papers down onto the table. I picked up the first paper.

"Plan 629," I read aloud, "A. Find Carly Replay. B. kidnap her. C. test on her. D. make her electric. E. if it doesn't work, kill her. Ok. If this is how all their plans look, then it's a lot less complicated than I thought," I said.

"No, trust me, it was very complicated. I just couldn't understand what it was saying, so I made it translate into easier words." Nudge said.

"We've got to save this girl!!" Angel said.

"I couldnt agree more." I said.

Okay then let's get started. I grabbed my laptop from the counter and placed it on the table.

I opened up safari and typed, "Carly Replay" in the Google search bar. I clicked on the first entry.

It came up with, "hey! Welcome to Carly Replays blog!"

"Perfect," I whispered as I kept reading on.

"Whatsup? So, let me tell you a little bit about myself!

Top five things I luv 2 do!

1. Hanging out with my BFFL's!

2. COMPETITIVE CHEERLEADING!!

3. Hot guys!

4. School, yes I know, that's kind of lame!

5. Music!! I absolutely love competitive cheerleading!

It's practically my life! Right now I'm on Aero Elite All Starz! I absolutely luv this team! Anyways I gotta go! Write more later!! Luv, Carly!! ;)"

Haha, wow, this is going to be easy

. I typed Aero Elite All Starz in on the Google search bar and hit enter.

I clicked the first link to the website and it said the location.

This is too easy. "guys! I found her. Lets head out." I said as I grabbed a bag and headed up towards my room.

I put as much stuff into the big bag as I could and went back downstairs.

I saw everyone else had done the same.

"Let's go," I said and walked outside and popped my wings open.

We flew out in the same formation as before. I knew where the town was, so it wasn't that far.

This could almost be fun…

* * *

**Heya!! any suggestions?? i know you do!! please please tell me!! thanks soo much for reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple and mesmorizing little review button!! CLICK IT!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. please please review!! **

**-UPDRAFTGIRL37**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *


	3. Hotel

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**MPOV:**

Finally, we made it.

We've only been flying for an hour but we made it to Carly's town. I thought for a moment.

"Nudge?" I asked, "What day is today?" "Tuesday," she answered.

"Okay, how old is she according to your papers?" I asked her.

"Uh, 17, same as you guys." She said.

"Ok, so today's a school day, and she's in high school…" I said as I circled around towards the only high school in the town, Ralston High School.

Otherwise known as the RHS Rockets.

"That's where she goes to school." I said as I pointed to the school from the air.

"we need to stay somewhere." Iggy said. "Yea, you're right." I said and scanned the area for a hotel when I spotted a very tall Hilton.

"Hey guys, how bout there?" I asked while pointing at the tall building. "sounds good," agreed everyone.

**...-\ (: LATER :) /-...**

"finally," I said as we all burst through the stairwell door to floor 24.

"alright, who wants to share a room with who?" I asked everyone.

"Ooh! Max! can I share a room with you?!" Angel asked me.

"Uhm, yea sure," I said. "awesome!" she squealed and grabbed the key from my hand and ran into the first room 2405.

"I'll share with Fang!" Gazzy said. Fang nodded and they took a key and ran into 1206.

"Guess we'll share a room." Iggy said to Nudge and she nodded and they went into 1207.

I walked over to 1205 and knocked on the door. Angel immediately opened the door.

"here! You can have the bed by the window, I called this one!!" she said jokingly.

"alright." I said as I walked over and flopped my backpack down on the queen size bed right next to the window.

I called everyone into our room. They all came in through the adjoining door through the rooms.

We all sat down on the edges of the bed and chairs.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do now?" I asked.

"I think we need to enroll in school again, her school." Fang said.

"ugh. I don't want to but you've got a point. I think we should." I said.

"Okay, were goin' to school tomorrow." Iggy said, "Does she do any like sports? We should join if she does, we need to be with it 24/7."

"Oh! Yea! Good point. Now I remember she does competitive cheerleading for Aero Elite All Starz. Wait, oh no…. c'mon!" I said.

"Yes Max. You have to. I think at least 3 of us should join that cheer gym.

And you are 1 of them. And seeing as how Fang would rather die, I'll do it too." Iggy said as Fang growled.

"Hey I wouldn't hate being in a gym with a ton of cheerleaders…" Fang said.

I hit him with a pillow and mumbled "Perve…"

"WAIT! Max! I wanna join with you guys! I wanna be a competitive cheerleader too! Can I? Can I? please?!" Angel begged.

"Yea fine. There three people. Happy?" I said to Iggy. "Yes, in fact I am!" he said.

I heard Nudge gasp, "MAX! Can we please please please go shopping!?" she almost screamed.

"Well, I guess we cant go to school tomorrow wearing this…" I said as I looked down at my ratty old tee shirt and jeans that were covered in dirt and holes everywhere.

"lets go…" I said as we walked out the door to the mall across the street.

**...-\ (: LATER :) /-...**

"MAX! Can we all please go into American eagle?" Nudge said excited as ever.

"yeah, sure." I said. They all ran off in different directions.

I walked over to the racks and started browsing through them.

One shirt caught my eye, it was white and kinda long. It had puffy short sleeves and a V neck.

I looked around for a cute pair of pants to match them.

I found a dark pair of skinny jeans that were kinda faded around the knees.

Perfect. I went to the back where the shoes were and found a cute pair of black flats.

The perfect outfit for the first day of school.

Now all I need is a backpack… I quickly went into the next store and saw a really cute dakine backpack. It was black with pink and white dots all over it.

**(A/N: all items on profile page!) **After another 3 hours of shopping I was ready to shoot myself so I rushed them all out of the mall and back to the hotel room.

It was really late at night so I was ready to sleep forever.

We all changed when we got back to the hotel and went to sleep, because after all, it was a school night.

**0OoZzzzZZZzzzZoO0**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**thanks for reading! if you have any suggestions please tell me!! please review!!**

**-UPDRAFT**


End file.
